


S.H.I.E.L.D. vs Hydra

by Archer1981



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer1981/pseuds/Archer1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of two agents</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.H.I.E.L.D. vs Hydra

Skye took a running leap off the platform onto a three foot wide bridge fifteen feet below. Not exactly the smartest move, but definitely one of the more badass things she has accomplished since becoming an agent. "Too bad no one is around to see that," she muttered. At the sound of approaching footsteps, she amended, "On the other hand, maybe someone did witness it."

As she spun around, gun in hand ready to fire, Skye met with another gun aimed at her head. And of course, the very last person the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent thought she would ever find in a Hydra base staring right back at her. "Jemma?!"

"Skye?" Jemma Simmons breathed aloud. The moment might have been hilariously funny in an ironic kinda way, if not for the life or death, good versus evil battle raging three stories below them.

"What...the...fuck?" Skye ground out through clenched teeth as her eyes settled on the Hydra emblem on Simmons's jacket.

Jemma immediately holstered her gun. "There's not much time," she stated as she scanned the area for prying eyes. Skye still held up her gun, confused as hell. "Bloody put that down!" the Hydra agent ordered while quickly removing her earrings.

"You're a damned Hydra traitor," Skye sneered, weapon still at the ready. In the gambit of emotions rolling through her in that moment, she still felt a twinge of guilt at the pained expression on Simmons's face.

Jemma held the earrings out palm up. "Coulson will explain." Skye's eyes remained a hard glare as she refused to take the jewelry. "Damn it, Skye. You need to take these and escape now. S.H.I.E.L.D. needs the information on the micro drives."

"You abandoned us...me. Why should I trust anything you're saying?" she questioned angrily, brown eyes growing wet. 

Jemma walked straight forward until the tip of Skye's weapon touched her forehead, metal like ice against her skin. Golden eyes pierced through the brunette as she calmly replied with conviction, "Because you are my 'Forever', and I am your 'Always'." Simmons paused as she swallowed the sob that threatened to erupt. "It was true three months ago. It's true now. And it'll still be true after this whole bloody mess is over and done with."

"Jemma," Skye whispered before dropping her arm and grabbing the back of Simmons's neck with her free hand. Both women whimpered as she dragged her into the heart stopping kiss.

A stolen moment in a chaotic world.

Jemma pulled back, forehead now touching the warm skin instead of cold metal. She wrapped Skye's fingers around the earrings. "Go," she forced out in a harsh breath.

"Forever."

"Always."


End file.
